Infant support structures are used to support an infant or child. Typically, infant support structures include a frame and a seat or support portion that an infant or child can be placed in or on, such that a child can be safely and securely kept in a certain place or position. Some infant support structures, such as seats and entertainers, provide a configuration that supports a child in an upright position, perhaps for play or feeding, while other infant support structures, such as rockers and swings, provide a configuration that supports a child in a recline position in order to soothe a child and induce sleep. Still other support structures, such as bassinets, provide configurations that are designed to provide a sleeping/play space for a child. In light of these different functions, parents are frequently required to purchase and store multiple infant support structures and, typically, each of these support structures takes up a considerable amount of space in a home. This is particularly problematic in urban environments, where space is at a premium. For at least these reasons, an infant support structure that is reconfigurable between multiple infant support structure configurations is desired.